


Игрок

by Greenmusik, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [8]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019





	Игрок

Тони привычно выныривает из очередного задания, обводит взглядом территорию Академии, задерживаясь на фигурах своих друзей, знакомых, любимых… Даже на заклятых врагах. Все они — такие, какими он их помнит, только немного лучше понимают друг друга. Возможно, потому что в этом мире они моложе, потому что здесь — всё понарошку, как в игре.

На плечо Тони ложится знакомая рука, он оборачивается — и утопает в искрящемся зелёном взгляде. Идеальный момент для проникновенной фразы. Или для поцелуя. Тони выбирает второе; и лишь самую малость удивляется, когда Локи отвечает, будто всё вокруг — подчиняется его воле, будто все вокруг — лишь призраки из его воображения.

Отдаваясь растущей волне эндорфинового прилива, Тони привычно думает, что, возможно, это всё — лишь игра его разума, его предсмертный бред. И уже совсем на краю сознания маячит мысль, что это не он играет в игру, а игра играет им.


End file.
